


Giggle Fit.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: There was nothing you loved more than sharing nights filled with laughter and smiles with Spencer, after working such a stressful job sometimes you just needed some bad jokes and some tickling.





	Giggle Fit.

“Spencer please!” You cackled as you squirmed underneath your boyfriend’s lacky form, for someone so skinny he knew how to pin you down so that his hands could travel along your rib cage.

“Did you know that there is two kinds of tickling?” Spencer was a grinning mess on stop of you, his hair sticking up in all different directions and his shirt unbuttoned lower than usual thanks to your needy hands. Since in the process of you trying to remove his shirt you had accidentally popped one of the buttons off and he had joked that you needed punishing. For anyone else this would have sounded sexual, did he have a spanking in mind, magically pull out some handcuffs and blindfold? No, this was Spencer and he knew you’d enjoy that too much; besides he much preferred tickling you because then he got to hear your laughter which was beautiful. “There is Knismesis which is categorised by a tingling sensation that makes you want to scratch or rub an area, as if there was a scratch. Gargalesis is the kind of tickling that makes people like you laugh, originally it was used to teach ourselves self defence.”

“I’m going to pee myself, stop!” You tried to push Spencer off of you but he had moved his hands upwards to tickle under your arms, he knew that this was your most ticklish spot and he watched with glee as your face scrunched up in laughter.

As soon as you felt Spencer’s hands stop moving you struck, you pushed him over but since you were already edging on the side of the bed, Spencer just fell onto the floor but not without grabbing a hold of you and taking you with him. You landed on top of Spencer with a thump, both groaning at the fall. He was about to ask you if you were okay but you were already straddling him and giving him the exact treatment he had given you.

“Look who’s in charge now, huh!” You straddled Spencer and proceeded to tickle him around his neck causing him to tense up and try to bat your hands away. “You got anymore tickling facts, smart boy?” You teased with a wide grin and watched as Spencer tried to rack his brain for anything to say while heaving out laughter.

“We laugh when we’re being tickled because of the- the Omatosensory cortex -I can’t breathe - responsible for analysing touch and the anterior cingulated cortex which decides on pleasant feelings; there’s your facts now can I please get the air back into my lungs?” You took his hands in yours and pinned them on either side of his head before leaning in and kissing him, giggles were still bubbling out from Spencer’s lips but it just made you smile even harder.

“CPR, I saved your life you’re welcome.” You said once you pulled back

“There’s a reason you aren’t a medical professional.” As you began to laugh at Spencer’s words an unexpected snort came out as well, you covered your mouth and nose in shock at the noise you made but Spencer was nothing but amused. “That… was adorable.”

You shook your head with your features still covered, you had been with Spencer for so long things rarely embarrassed you anymore but your laugh was of that last things you still felt uncomfortable about. It was loud and boisterous and you described it as unlike what people would expect from you but Spencer loved it.

“Your laugh is perfect.” Spencer told you as he watched you ungracefully clamber off of him and back onto the bed, then grabbing a pillow and holding it close. No matter how many times he had tried to convince you that your laugh was beautiful you were adamant to believe him, it had been something you had been insecure about since you realised how much attention it brought onto you.

“Excuse me, you’re my boyfriend, you have to say that.” You offered your hand to him and helped him up from the floor, he sat beside you on the beg with his legs tucked underneath him and you lay the pillow down onto his lap before laying down onto him.

“True, but I also mean it.” Spencer smiled down at you, he loved how beautiful you looked with your hair splayed out underneath you and your cheeks rosy from all the laughter. You closed your eyes and reveled in how comfortable you were but it wasn’t long before that changed, you lifted your arms over your head to stretch and Spencer took this as a perfect time to get his revenge.

Spencer sneaked his hands up to the hint of bare stomach and stroked his cold fingertips against your skin, even though the movements were feather soft they still tickled and your eye shot open to look up at your devious boyfriend.

“You did not just do that!” You wiggled out of his grasp and took the pillow you were leaning before proceeding to hit Spencer across his torso, it was nowhere near being hard enough to hurt him but he pretended like it was, clutching his stomach before falling back against the other pillows. “Aw, poor baby. I’d help you but like you said, I’m not a medical professional.” You crawled closer to him with the intention of checking he was okay but before you could ask Spencer had grabbed another pillow and hit you back.

A pillow fight quickly emerged with both of you determined to win, Spencer was considerably more gentle with his hits as he knew he was stronger than you but that didn’t repel you from trying to get him to back down first. The competitive nature of your relationship was one you both enjoyed, it brought on fun moments like these but also helped you strive to be the best people you possibly could.

“Time out!” Spencer gasped out, you were both in messy giggle fits and could barely lift the pillow over your heads before bursting out into laughter. You were too busy wiping the tears from the corners of your eyes to notice that Spencer was snapping photos on his phone and when you did notice you lunged for the phone, Spencer held it over his head and groaned as you once again fell on top of him.

“They’re gonna look gross.” You complained as he put the phone out of your reach and wrapped his arms around your waist to stop you from leaning in and trying to grab it.

“That’s impossible.” Spencer grinned and pressed a kiss to each of your red cheeks, it was moments like these of just pure happiness and enjoyments of each other’s company that made everything okay. There were plenty of scary things you had to deal with at work but when you came home, everything was alright.


End file.
